


There's a Difference

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: As a cock sucking expert, Messi is irritated by how some people uses the two terms "face-fucking" and "blow-jobs" interchangeably when they have nothing to do with each other. Leo gives two fine examples from his own sex life to clarify how different these two terms are.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué
Series: Locker Room Ho [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	There's a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!!

For someone who spent all his adult life around cocks, there's a huge difference between a blow-job and a face-fuck, and it really bothers me when people use these two terms interchangeably as they have very few in common.

Lemme give you an example. Once upon a vacation, I spent an entire week taking Cris's cock in my ass, and on the final day, I woke up next to him in bed and I was almost late as I had a flight to catch. So, I rushed to the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower, he was awake. I told him how in a hurry I was but he insisted that I'll go to the airport with the taste of his semen in my mouth. I refused, and that's when he held my head and forced his cock in between my lips.

I was crying and choking till he came right into my esophagus. Now that was a face-fuck. I wasn't giving Cris a blow-job as some people might mistakingly describe the situation. I was forced. He was fucking my face. 

Lemme give another example. I remember one day that Pique had a big fight with Shakira, and he just wanted to forget about the whole thing for a while. So, he invited me to his place. So, I can keep sucking his dick all night till he clears his mind or feels like opening up and talking about the problem.

This was friendly and soft and gentle. I was the one controlling the rhythm and Gerard was there to suggest a few different things every now and then, like kissing his balls and licking his hole but I wasn't forced by any means. Now that's a blow-job, and Pique didn't fuck my face, he just asked and I willingly did it.

So, please the next time you use these two terms interchangeably just remember that there are cock sluts out there that would be extremely offended and irritated by that because you're basically mixing the best and worst of experiences together. It's like confusing intimate sex for rape XD

The End


End file.
